


Get Back Honky Cat!

by lily_ddark



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: High thoughts, M/M, baz is a stoner, change my mind, crossfaded baz, elton john is a gay icon, honky cat bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_ddark/pseuds/lily_ddark
Summary: A crossfaded Baz explains to Fiona how gay Honky Cat by Elton John really is.Yes this is stupid but it’s a short oneshot so just read it and forget.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Get Back Honky Cat!

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dumbest thing i’ve made but i stand by my writing and stoner baz
> 
> ————
> 
> instagram: @mammillariainflames

Fiona opens up the bottle, and lazily pours vodka into our shot glasses.

We’re in her flat, and it’s almost 2 am. We’ve spent the whole night listening to Elton John, smoking her stash, and taking shots.

She hands me my next shot and I down it, thinking about how she probably shouldn’t be doing this stuff with a 17 year old but that’s on her.

Honky Cat starts blasting from her record player and I lay down on the rug smoking the roll, “Cette chanson est très gay,” I say.

Fiona snorts, laying down next to me and taking the blunt, “It’s Elton John, Basil, of course the song is gay.”

“No,” I say rolling over onto my stomach, “I mean it’s about being gay. Like coming out of the closet.”

She’s rolling her eyes and laughing, “You’re just overthinking it boyo.”

“Oh piss off,” I mutter, “Just listen to it, Fi.”

_They said, get back, honky cat_

_ Better get back to the woods _

_ Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways _

_ And, oh, the change is gonna do me good _

“See,” I say, “He’s talking about how he should stay in the closet but he doesn’t want to.”

She shakes her head, and takes an inhale, “You’re ridiculous, he’s just talking about moving dumbass.”

“Listen to it Fi, fucking listen,” I flip over onto my back, “I’m not ridiculous.”

I hear her mummer somthing close to “Like hell you aren’t” as the song continues.

_You better get back, honky cat_

_ Living in the city ain't where it's at _

_ It's like trying to find gold in a silver mine _

_ It's like trying to drink whiskey from a bottle of wine _

“He’s trying to say that it’s hard but he still wants to!”

“Shut it boyo I want to listen to the song.”

_Well, I read some books, and I read some magazines_

_ About those high-class ladies down in New Orleans _

_ And all the folks back home, well, said I was a fool _

_ They said, oh, believe in the Lord is the golden rule _

“See? He’s talking about how they think being gay is a sin-“

“Jesus Christ Basilton shut up.”

_They said, get back, honky cat_

_ Better get back to the woods _

_ Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways _

_ And, ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh, change is gonna do me good _

“Okay,” Fiona says, handing me the roll, “I can kind of hear it.”

I smirk and inhale, “I told you I’m not ridiculous.”

She shakes her head, “You still are boyo.”

_They said, get back, honky cat_

_ Better get back to the woods _

_ Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways _

_ And, oh oh oh oh, oh, change is gonna do me good _

_ They said, stay at home, boy, you gotta tend the farm _

_ Living in the city, boy, is going to break your heart _

_ But how can you stay when your heart says no? _

_ How can you stop when your feet say go? _

_ You better get back, honky cat _

_ Better get back to the woods _

_ Well, I quit those days and my redneck ways _

_ And, ooh ooh ooh ooh, oh, the change is gonna do me good _

_ You better get back, honky cat _

_ Living in the city ain't where it's at _

_ It's like trying to find gold in a silver mine _

_ It's like trying to drink whiskey, oh, from a bottle of wine _

_ Oh, yeah _

_ Get back, honky cat _

_ Get back, honky cat _

_ Get back, whoo _

_ Get back, honky cat _

_ Get back, honky cat _

_ Get back, whoo _

_ Get back, honky cat _

_ Get back, get back, honky cat, whoo (oh yeah) _

“Cette chanson est très gay,” she nods after the record stops.

“Putain vous a dit,” I grin.


End file.
